When forming sleeves and other generally cylindrical garment parts of textile material, a conventional procedure is to fold a ply of garment material with the finished surfaces facing each other and to sew with an overlock stitch along the aligned edges of the material. This forms the work product inside out. Once formed in this manner, the work product must be everted or turned right side out, usually by a worker reaching through the cylindrical garment part, grasping the distal end, and pulling the distal end back through the cylindrical portion of the garment part.
While the typical experienced worker can evert sleeves, pant legs, etc., relatively expediently during the garment production process when arranging the garment parts for the next sewing step, etc., the physical hand movements of the worker for everting the garment parts over a full day's work require a substantial amount of time and become tedious to the worker. Moreover, as the sleeve lengths become longer, the job of everting the sleeves becomes more onerous.